


About-Face

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert returns from his two month long honeymoon only to find things completely different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--NOVEMBER 2015--  
> BAM! Surprised? This fic was originally written and posted in March 2015! Having done a re-read, I came to the decision to completely overhaul the fic. Not only has it been re-written, but it's been heavily extended, going from the original 10.9k words to almost doubling and four added chapters! Originally titled 'Turning Tables', About-Face is an A/U storyline going off the events from the night before Robert's wedding. Everything since then has been changed for the sake of this. I hope you enjoy and if you read the original piece, I hope you enjoy and like the changes I've made!

Aaron shoved his hands into his lap as the taxi departed, dragging him away from the pain, heartbreak and suffering of Emmerdale.

 

It was the only option in the end; leaving. He didn't want to stay where he'd now have to watch the man he loved live his life as a married man, as someone else's man.

  

The big day had arrived; the Sugden-White Wedding Day was here and all Aaron felt when he woke up that morning was emptiness. The events of the previous night spun around his head in overdrive.

 

_"What we had wasn't real, it was... nothing"_

 

Robert always had a way with words, the best that could leave you swooning and the others that left you feeling like the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Those particular words he said last night however, had left Aaron broken.

 

The game he was playing wasn't to hurt Robert, it was to teach him a lesson; that if he wanted him, he'd have to make a choice, that if he fought for it, for _them_ , then maybe there was a hope for something. Something that wasn't hidden, wasn't secret. Something _real_.

 

Of course, Robert was the mastermind of games, and although Aaron played it well, in true fashion Robert came out on top. He was the one who got to spend the rest of his life with someone he "loved", he didn't have to be alone. He got to live the high life above everyone else. Robert Sugden always got what he wanted in the end, fuck who stood in his way.

 

The night before he was ready, ready to tell the world. So when he went to Katie that night, promising proof of Robert's infidelity, running into Paddy and telling him he was ready to blow the affair wide open - he meant it. Why should Robert live happily ever after?

 

But then of course Robert did what he did best... just stood there, the next morning, looking like he did, giving Aaron the look he always had, even when his actions were betraying him, claiming they were done, but his eyes telling a different story. So of course Aaron folded, telling Katie he was wrong, letting Paddy know his plans had fallen through. Instead, he decided to cut the bullshit - cut the skirting around, stop the games - just be honest. 

 

So with a promise of a last goodbye at Wylie's, Aaron was ready to put his heart on the line... make or break. 

 

 

And of course... it broke.

 

 

 

Robert's intentions were clear - get his leg over, try and salvage the arrangement, but he wasn't really offering anything. Not enough for Aaron any more, at least. Even when Aaron confessed his love, finally, honestly, openly pouring his feelings out...

 

Robert threw it all back in his face.

 

He was still marrying Chrissie, and they were done. He didn't care that Aaron loved him. He didn't want to know. So he walked out, with a final glance at Aaron, that Aaron didn't understand. It wasn't anger, it wasn't pain or sadness... he didn't know what it was.

 

So he left; and Aaron cried, and he returned home and he thought - could he do it? Could he blow the whole affair wide open? Destroy Robert like Robert had now destroyed him?

 

Of course he couldn't.

 

 _Let Robert ruin his own life_ he thought.

 

  
He didn't get his suit on after that, didn't accept the invite he was so _graciously_ given by Chrissie. He packed his bags, he got in the taxi, and left. He knew where he was heading... if he couldn't find happiness in Emmerdale, he'd find the closest thing to happiness he could find...

 

 

And so, the wedding went smoothly. Robert made it up the aisle. Promised things to Chrissie he'd already broken. He'd noticed Aaron's lack of presence, but that just made it easier. He'd told his wife he loved her, placed a ring on her finger, danced with her, whispered sweet nothings in her ear as the party died down. Then climbed into bed with her when the moon was shining. And he closed his eyes knowing he'd made the right decision.

 

  
Then his phone beeped.

 

 

Untangling himself from his new bride, only half tempted to read the message, he wiped his eyes and adapted to the bright screen, only for his breath to catch in his throat at the contents.

 

_Aaron: Hope today was everything you ever wanted. Don't worry, your secrets safe, you'll never have to see me again. You've found what makes you happy, now I'm gonna go find mine. Goodbye Robert, have a nice life._

 

And that's when he'd gotten out of bed, and walked downstairs quietly. Walked into the living room, phone still clasped in his hand. Reading the message again and again with every few steps. Walking over to the expensive drinks cabinet and pulling out an expensive bottle of whatever, pouring a generous serving. And then he read it again.

 

_You'll never have to see me again._

 

And that's when it happened; the epiphany. The tightening of his chest, the lump in his throat, the water in his eyes. The realization.

 

_Aaron._

 

What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

“Well isn’t this weather just _lovely!_ ” Chrissie mocked, pulling her sunglasses from her eyes and placing them in her bag.

After clear blue skies with the roaring Caribbean heat to bathe in for two months while on honeymoon, coming back to the somewhat brisk Spring air of Emmerdale wasn’t the best feeling in the world. Back to reality.

 

Robert smiled thinly at her as he looked around, taking in the village again. He couldn’t exactly say he was thrilled to be back – there was a reason he’d turned a two week break into a two month long honeymoon in the Caribbean. But that reason was gone now… so why wasn’t he happy?

 

 

When he’d woken the morning after his wedding, Robert had quickly rearranged their honeymoon, wanting to get away from what Emmerdale had brought him since he returned. He wanted to spend time with his new bride, just her, enjoying her and devoting his time to her – completely. Remember exactly what had drawn him to Chrissie in the first place, and replace the memories of the other man he’d gathered in the previous two months with those of his wife.

But the honeymoon hadn’t been the relaxing paradise he’d hoped for. Chrissie had gotten herself terribly sunburnt the first day of their holiday, ending up with sunstroke and then spending the first two weeks of their honeymoon recovering from it, watching subtitled films in their villa. Robert would sit with her and watch them for as long as he could, until boredom kicked in of doing nothing but watching TV, _literally_ nothing – and instead took advantage of the at-home gym and office to complete some work.

Once Chrissie had recovered, Robert was ready to have a proper honeymoon, only to become violently ill after a dodgy meal. By the time he’d recovered however, they were met with the surprise of Lachlan’s arrival. Chrissie wasn’t exactly thrilled when Robert told her that he’d extended their honeymoon, so it seemed she was getting some sort of revenge by announcing that Lachlan would be coming for a month, having taken him out of school. So what was supposed to be their time alone, cherishing their new marriage, was instead spent as a family – and of course, Lachlan could never be left alone for too long, so it meant that any alone time was off the table.

The final two weeks were better than the previous six, where they actually got to spend time together, but in that time, Robert’s mind had already failed what he had willed himself not to do – think about Aaron.

 

He’d wondered where Aaron had gone when he left the village… did he go somewhere alone? Did he go to stay with someone? Was he okay? Maybe he'd returned?

Robert still couldn’t explain how he felt… did he even care? He couldn’t even say… when it came to Aaron, he could never really think straight, never really aware of what or how he felt.

 

 

So apart of him was relieved when they returned, knowing he wasn’t in the village any more. But then it also felt like something was missing, and yet he’d only just stepped out of the car. It was a strange feeling knowing Aaron wasn’t in the pub with a pint, or in the café with a bacon roll, fixing cars at the garage or collecting scrap at the yard. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t around any more.

He didn’t like feeling like something was missing when all he was supposed to be feeling right now was fulfilled in his marriage.

 

 

“Home sweet home!” Chrissie sighed, smiling as she opened the door to Home Farm.

They entered the living room and quickly it sunk in that the place was exactly as it was left. Lachlan was still the stroppy moody teenager who couldn’t be less interested in his mother and her new husband, and Lawrence with his condescending glare that already told Robert he’d be getting an earful for taking them away for two months where little work had gotten done not only because of them absconding but Lawrence’s time being spend babysitting a teenager who should really be mature enough to be left alone already, but isn’t.

 

An unsatisfied feeling coursed through his body before he placed down his bags and scooped his keys from the draw.

“I’m gonna head to the pub and see Diane and Vic alright?”

Chrissie absent mindedly nodded at him as she began to hand out gifts to her son and father, Robert taking a long breath once he’d left the house before climbing into his car and driving off. He let himself take a few more deep breaths to shake off his disappointment, before soon enough arriving at the village and parking up.

 

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the pub doors, before finding his route diverted. An Americano from Bob sounded perfect right now.

 

**

 

Robert looked at his watch as his foot began to tap impatiently against the floor. He huffed a breath as he looked forward, still standing behind some insufferable man whose coffee order seemed to be taking forever. He only wanted a bloody Americano, he shouldn’t have to wait this long.

“Can we hurry this up please?” he spoke loudly, causing the man in front of him to turn around and face him.

“I’m sure you can wait.” The man smiled; but it wasn't a genuine one, it was a smug mocking one.

 

Robert’s eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed that this actually quite attractive man was just another annoyance in his life today. He shook his head and pushed past the man and placed his hands on the counter.

“Americano please, Bob!”

He soon felt a hand on his arm that pulled him back slightly. Robert looked around and saw the same man, an angry expression on his face.

“What the hell are you doin’?!”

“Ordering a coffee like you’re supposed to, not standing staring at the menu like a plank wasting everyone else’s time.” He retorted, shrugging of the man’s touch.

The man looked him up and down and folded his arms.

“Looks like Mr. Important here thinks his time is more important than everyone else’s!”

Robert was actually at the point of seriously considering punching his man in the face, if not for looking at his strong arms and thinking better of it – he was angry, not stupid. They were stood in some sort of Mexican stand off, before Bob appeared and the man broke their gaze, smiling at the café owner.

“Never mind about the coffee.”

He gave Bob a nod, before scowling at Robert once more and walking away. Robert huffed a laugh before turning to Bob, who looked at him annoyed for turning away customers.

“You’re in a bad mood to say you’ve just spent two months on your jollies!”

“Yeah, _great_.” He replied, his tone plain and with no joy.

Bob didn’t seem to notice, or care, instead handing him his coffee and nodded goodbye.

 

**

 

Robert supped at his coffee as he made the short walk from the café to the pub, suddenly feeling the need for a stiffer drink. He entered the pub, provisionally looking around before realization snapped in him that what, or rather who he seemed to instinctively look for wasn’t around any more. He shook his head slightly as he approached the bar, seeing Chas stood with a box of decorations next to her.

“Diane in?”

 

She looked up at him with a dirty look, Robert almost feeling as if she was cursing him driving her son away, almost as if she knew. But he was pretty sure he'd not of made it through the doors if she had, so she didn't.

“You’re back then?” she asked plainly.

“Looks like it doesn’t it? So.. Diane?”

“She’s popped out. She’ll only be a sec, gone over to get something from Val.”

 

Robert nodded and pointed over to a table.

“I’ll just wait here then. And a pint when you’re ready.”

 

She gave him a sarcastic smile, turning away from him. He sighed as he sat at a table, fiddling with his now empty coffee cup.

 

His eyes looked up again and suddenly it felt like a pain shot through his chest.

 _No Aaron_.

It was almost as if he’d forgotten for a moment, and a pit in his stomach formed at the realization Aaron wasn’t going to be around any more. He couldn’t steal a glance at him, or find their eyes meeting across the bar. He couldn’t gain a shy or knowing smile, or even a glare. Just… nothing.

 

His sight fixed on the empty bar, he didn’t even realize she’d entered before her voice hit his ears.

“I didn’t know Diane was invisible!”

Robert turned his head swiftly and looked up to find Chrissie staring at him.

“You just wanted to get out of doing the washing didn’t you?!”

It might have been a joke, but to Robert it felt more serious and sounded more like nagging than it actually was.

“She’ll just be a minute, been out to see Val.”

Chrissie nodded then sat beside him with a sigh. He thought she said something about the village, probably complaining again, but he didn’t really pay attention. That attention was still focused on the empty bar.

 

“Sorry Chas, Val was exceptionally talka- oh, Robert! You’re back!”

Diane placed the assortment of bags she was carrying onto the bar before walking over to her step son. Robert stood up and smiled, falling into his step mothers embrace and pulling away.

“You alright?”

“Aye pet, you have a good honeymoon?”

“Yeah.” He smiled thinly, and then looked to the bags on top of the bar. “You been shopping?”

“Yes pet, having a bit of a celebration in here later on. A lot’s happened since you’ve been away!”

“A celebration you say? What’s happened now?” Chrissie interjected, standing and wrapping her arm around her husband’s waist.

“Yeah, Aaron’s eng-“

“-Aaron?!” Robert interrupted, alarmingly fast and his voice loud. They all looked at him as he shook his head slightly and cleared this throat.

“I-I thought he’d left?”

Diane shrugged her shoulders and began to open the bags.

“He had, but he’s back now.”

“How’d you even know he’d gone?” Chas asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Realization hit him that as far as anyone should be aware; he wouldn’t have known Aaron had left the village. No one had known about it at the reception, so he knew Aaron must of either not told his mother until she got home or he’d left without saying anything to them and told them later when they couldn’t talk him out of it. He just shrugged his shoulders at her.

“H-he text me, saying about the business, that’s all.”

Everyone seemed to buy it, all turning back to one another and their gaze off of him.

“Well, we need to hurry up, they’ll be here in an hour, Adam couldn’t distract him for too long!” Chas shouted, hurrying Diane along. Robert wiped his face.

“Is it a private gathering or can anyone join”? Chrissie asked.

“More the merrier love!” Chas answered.

 

He didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation, instead a plan forming in his head. He interrupted Chrissie’s conversation, kissing her head.

“I’m just gonna pop home, could do with a shower. You alright here?”

“Yes yes, I’ll be fine.”

Robert nodded before quickly leaving the pub, pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the car. He sat behind the steering wheel and took a sharp breath.

 

Aaron was back.

 

His mind wandered to why he had returned when his text suggested he’d left for good. Had he regretted leaving? Did the pull of Emmerdale drag him back? Had he changed his mind?

Robert shook his head and quickly drove off, back to Home Farm. He had no idea of how Aaron would be, if he’d even want to see him or speak to him, but despite what he told himself, that they were over, that he meant nothing, Robert knew now that wasn’t the case. It never was, all he knew is that he couldn’t do it any more. He couldn’t be without Aaron. He needed to get things back on track… sure, he was married, and he’d promised himself he wouldn’t cheat on Chrissie once he was, but he never was good at keeping his promises. The pull that always dragged him towards Aaron hadn’t magically vanished now he had a ring on his finger, and he was stupid and naïve to think it would.

 

Soon enough he was back home, jumping out of his car and rushing up the stairs. He quickly undressed and climbed into the shower, cleaning and refreshing himself. He slipped into his favourite jumper – the jumper he knew Aaron loved himself, pulling on his jacket, spraying himself with the aftershave he knew drove Aaron crazy. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a long breath.

 

He was doing this. The thought of no Aaron wasn’t worth thinking about any more. He’d managed to keep Chrissie in the dark up to now, he could do it again. He just needed to be careful. But then again, he wasn’t really thinking of the consequences. He just knew he needed Aaron back in his life, he needed him and Aaron back on.

 

It wasn’t long before he was stood outside the pub again, hearing the music roar from outside. He looked up and it dawned on him that Aaron was probably right inside now, back in the place he belonged. A mixture of nerves, excitement and anticipation had hit him at once. Aaron might not even want to breathe the same air as him any more, but Robert knew it was for Aaron just as it was for him – they couldn’t resist or fight it for too long.

 

He took another long breath, one of many he’d taken already that day, and began stepping into the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Stood in the doorway, Robert could practically hear his own heart beating fast, thumping through his chest. He wanted to make things right between him and Aaron… he wanted to explain. Explain that yes, he wanted to marry Chrissie, that he _does_ love Chrissie… but that, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t something between them too... that, despite what he tells himself, he can’t deny any more that what they shared was meaningless, or nothing. There was something there, of course there was. You don’t invest ten thousand pounds in a business for a meaningless fuck – you don’t cheat on the woman you _know_ you love so much, time and time again, for someone that means nothing to you. You don’t take all the risks he had done, just to have those secret moments – and you don’t tell the lies that could unravel your life, for no one.

 

He steadied himself, pushing his palm against the wooden door, a wave of beer and body heat hitting him as he entered the pub’s atmosphere. He looked around, through the army of people before him.

 

And then he stopped.

 

The loud music was nothing but muffled noise in his ears. His somewhat anticipating smile fading from his face, and instead replaced with shock and confusion, his breath caught in his throat, and his body almost weakened.

 

All he could see was just a sign of huge block letters.

 

**‘HAPPY ENGAGEMENT AARON & ED’**

 

He looked from the sign, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead as he looked to the floor. He couldn’t gather his thoughts properly, it didn’t make sense. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be Aaron. It couldn’t be _his_ Aaron.

 

And then he saw them.

Hand in hand.

Smiles on their faces.

 

Aaron & Ed.

 

“Robert, are you okay?”

Robert snapped from his daze and looked to his wife.

She frowned, seeing his face drained of colour and his expression of shock.

“Robert? What’s wrong?”

He could hear the worry in her voice. He wanted to speak but his mouth was dry, his mind blank. He shook his head, shutting his eyes tight, willing himself to just do something, _say_ something.

 

“I-I’m fine… just felt a bit queasy... just gonna-“

He didn’t even finish his sentence before he’d darted through the crowd. His gaze was fixed on the door and soon enough he’d barged through it, and then another into the toilets. He placed his hand against the wall, taking a deep breath as he regulated his breathing. He stumbled to the sink, panting like a dog. He quickly turned the tap and splashed his face with the water, feeling the ice cold liquid hit his skin felt like a shock to his senses. He looked into the mirror, his eyes almost hooded and dark. What the hell was this?! What the hell was happening to him?! What was this feeling he had inside him?! That felt like he wanted to rip the organs from his chest?!

 

He wiped a hand through his hair roughly, taking a deep breath once more. He ruffled his hair and wiped his face, his fingers digging into his skin before he fell to lean against the sink. He put his hands to his mouth, focusing on his breathing. He slammed his fists onto the counter abruptly, letting his head fall back, blinking away what felt like tears… although he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Robert?”

 

Robert’s eyes widened and he froze on the spot, the voice he’d been longing to hear finally hitting his ears. What did he do? He knew exactly who it was… and he knew he probably looked somewhat dishevelled right now. Could he look at him? Could he bear to face him?

 

“Y-you alright?”

 

Robert heard footsteps and before he knew it, he swallowed and cleared his throat, looking down. He looked straight ahead, a thin smile on his face, before he braced himself and turned to face him.

 

 

Aaron stood in front of him with a look that looked somewhat like concern. He was wearing a full suit. In fact, the same suit he’d worn to Andy’s wedding. The crisp white shirt, bright blue trousers and jacket. Only moments had passed, but it was as if the whole scene had played in his mind, from that day.

_Thought you were done with me?_

_I can change my mind can’t I?_

_So… you going home?_

_No…_

He looked amazing. He’d even go to say breath taking. He looked better than he thought he ever had really. His face was full of colour, his face with his trademark stubble and naturally styled hair. And those beautiful blue eyes staring right back at him, that made him feel weak at the knees.

 

Aaron shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, feeling the awkward silence. He smiled faintly and leant against the wall.

“I guess you dint expect t’ see me when you got back eh?”

 

Robert swallowed and shrugged.

“Thought you’d done a runner?”

Robert didn’t trust himself to meet his gaze again, instead looking slightly past him.

 

Aaron shrugged himself.

“Things change I guess.”

Robert nodded, his bravado completely relaxed and calm – it wasn’t like this was the first time he had to hide how he was really feeling.

 

“I can see that. You and… Ed?”

Aaron nodded, looking down.

 

“Guess he’s the same one from before? From France?”

Aaron nodded again as Robert kept his gaze from Aaron.

 

“Needed to get my head straight; He was always there when I needed him.”

 

They fell into silence and Robert looked forward. What did he say now? What could he say? Everything he wanted to say and do was out the window. This was the last thing he was expecting.

 

“Guess I should thank you really.”

 

Robert’s head shot round to Aaron again, a questioning look on his face.

 

“I-I get it... I guess. You were right. Me and you… it was, crazy, to think anything was there between us. You have your life… the life you want, and I… I’m not a part of that. I know now… what we had was nothing, you’re right. I shouldn’t have thought anything else, when it was made clear. I guess.. I want to thank you for doing it. For making me see what it really was… I could of ruined your life and I’m glad you set me straight before I did something stupid. You’ve found what makes you happy… truly happy. And now I have too. I’ve found someone who loves me. So yeah… I guess I’m trying to say thanks.”

 

Robert couldn’t even react, couldn’t really comprehend the words. He was too busy trying to stop himself from imploding, showing that each word felt like a bullet to the chest. This… this wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to go this way; he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. Aaron didn't understand,  he didn't understand at all. That's not how it was... not really...

 

He just looked at Aaron, who was staring back at him. He swallowed once more and smiled.

“Bit soon to be engaged isn’t it?”

 

Aaron laughed and looked down, kicking the wall lightly with his foot.

 

“Guess it looks that way eh? We’ve always had a knack to move fast… guess we both just know what we want. I mean… I know better than anyone how quickly things can go wrong or fall apart, guess we didn’t wanna waste any time.”

 

Robert nodded again.

“When is it?”

 

He didn’t really want to ask… but then again he needed to know. If he was gonna feel this, he’d rather it all hit him at once.

“Next week. There was an opening at the church and we just kind of grabbed it. The party was me mums idea, she wasn’t exactly pleased with how quick things have gone, but she’ll be alright. Didn't want a fuss but Ed twisted my arm.”

 

Robert felt a twinge of jealousy hit him that made him discreetly grimace away from Aaron's gaze. He sighed and pushed himself from the sink.

“Well, have a nice day.”

He began to walk to the door, just grabbing it when he felt Aaron’s hand grab his arm.

“Robert wait-“

 

They both froze, Robert looking down at his hand. He swallowed and looked up to Aaron.

“You… you can come, if you want. You and Chrissie.”

Robert stood completely still, still staring at Aaron. He wanted nothing more than to just shake him and tell him how he felt, but he couldn’t… he just couldn’t.

 

“Yeah… yeah…”

 

Aaron nodded then let go of his arm, taking a step back.

 

“Look, why don’t we… have a drink? Me, you, Ed and Chrissie. Put everything behind us and start again yeah? Forget about everything else? Start again as friends?”

 

Robert stared at him.

_Friends?! As if we could ever be just friends..._

He looked down and nodded.

“Sure, I’ll get ‘em in.”

 

Aaron smiled again, before walking back and then entering a stall. Robert turned and opened the door and stood in the brief space between the toilets and the main bar area. He let his head fall back against the wall and he wiped his face as his chin trembled.

 

How did he get this so wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Earlier**

Aaron stirred his coffee as he waited in the café. He smell of fresh pastries hit his nose and he smiled faintly, the familiar smell bringing memories of happiness to him. Before the breakup, and a while after leaving Emmerdale, he had been happy in France. It wasn't home, but it wasn't all bad either. He supposed that's why it was the first place he thought of to go when he decided to leave. Or rather, the first place he knew to look.

 

He looked up as the door opened, smiling thinly at the man who entered.

He sat in front of Aaron as they shared slightly awkward glances, just as a waiter appeared.

"Un café s'il vous plaît"

 

Aaron watched as the waiter disappeared, and looked back at the man in front of him.

 

"Surprised to get your text... didn't think you'd end up back here."

"Yeah... me either." he smiled nervously.

 

Ed looked at him for a long moment and sat back in his chair.

 

"C'mon then... you said you wanna talk. Why, after all this time, do you wanna talk now? What's happened that you wanna suddenly call me up?"

 

Aaron looked at him and then shrugged.

"Can I not just have missed ya?"

 

Ed huffed a laugh and looked away.

Aaron looked down to his coffee and sighed.

"I'm miserable Ed. I... I just needed to see you. That's all."

 

Ed's gaze softened, just as his coffee arrived. He smiled at the waiter and took a sip of his coffee. They remained in silence for a few moments before Aaron sat forward.

 

"How've you been?"

"You mean since you left?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Aaron looked away and swallowed.

Ed shook his head lightly and took another sip of his coffee.

"What did you tell 'em anyway? When you went back? I presume that's where you went."

 

"Said you ended things. Easier that way." he shrugged.

Ed scoffed.

"Easier than telling them that you walked out on me without any explanation? Make me look like the bad guy?"

"T-that's not why I did it." he frowned.

"Then why Aaron? Cause to be honest I haven't a clue why you left in the first place."

"I just... I couldn't, alright? I couldn't-"

"-Couldn't what?!"

"-Be happy! I wasn't happy any more."

 

Ed swallowed and looked away.

 

"So what now? You suddenly need me to help you again? Use me then throw me away?"

"That's never how it was!"

"Then how was it Aaron? Cause it felt like that to me!"

“It.. it was-“

“-Complicated. Yeah. Story of your friggin’ life.”

 

They fell into silence once more, before Aaron sat forward.

 

“I’ve just been doing some thinking… and… I mean, the reason that things went wrong… it was because I was trapped wasn’t I?”

“Trapped?” Ed snapped, hurt in his eyes. “You weren’t trapped with me!”

“I don’t mean that… I mean… I couldn’t go home could I? Because of everything? I missed home… my mum, Paddy, Adam, Cain... the lot of ‘em. That was always in the way.”

 

“So what?” Ed asked, his eyes exploring Aaron, not knowing what he wanted.

 

“And now it’s not.” Aaron stated, matter of factly. “I have that again, I have my family, my friends. And… we can fix things.”

 

Ed looked at him for a long moment, a mixture of shock and confusion. After a while, he swallowed and leant forward.

 

“Just be honest with me Aaron. What do you want?”

 

Aaron looked him straight in the eyes, his eyes watering slightly.

 

“I don’t wanna be alone any more.”


	5. Chapter 5

**A Month Later  
**

“You ready?”

Aaron smiled at him and nodded. Ed stroked his arm as they climbed from the taxi, grabbing their bags from the boot and Ed paying the driver. Aaron looked up to the pub and swallowed.

 

Ed saw him looking and walked up close beside him.

“It’ll be alright… I mean it’s not like they’ve not heard from ya in two months, you did let ‘em know.”

“Yeah, but they don’t know about _this_ though do they?” he replied, holding up his hand.

Ed sighed and pulled the hand close, kissing the ring on the finger. Aaron let it drop and Ed put his arm over his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright. They’ll be fine with it I’m sure.”

 

After the meeting in the café on the first day, Aaron had returned to Ed’s flat that they had shared back when Aaron was living in France. It hadn’t changed a bit, and Ed never spent that much time there anyway. They spent their time getting reacquainted first; catching up on what’d been going on in one another’s lives. Aaron had left out everything to do with Robert, because honestly that’s the last thing he wanted to be thinking about. Ed had told him how his sporting career had ended after he decided to retire. He now worked funnily enough as a part time mechanic, Aaron having taught him a fair bit when they were together and he picked it up more after they’d broken up. So he was at the flat alone, not having met anyone knew apparently.

Aaron was fully aware that as their initial relationship grew, Ed’s feelings for him had grown to surpass what Aaron even thought was possible – Ed had loved him unconditionally and that was a part of the reason he’d left. Aaron had never had that sort of love, and it scared him to an extent, neither feeling worthy of it or feeling like he could reciprocate it either. Ed wanted something that Aaron wasn’t sure he could give back, Ed wanted to really settle down, heck, marriage had been discussed in the past. But Aaron wasn’t lying when he said he felt like the fact he wasn’t able to return home was a wedge that had come between them. He felt like his life was cutting away from that and he missed his family terribly. Emmerdale was a place filled with bad memories, but it was home too.

 

The next few weeks, their relationship had actually gotten back on track quite quickly. Ed’s feelings towards Aaron were as strong as ever, and after a bout of hesitancy to show it, Ed had made it clear just how much he loved him… although it did unnerve Aaron slightly as he felt like Ed was almost over showing it. But for once in a while, Aaron had begun to feel loved again, and that was an amazing feeling. It was a better feeling than what Robert had given him at least.

And that was another topic. Robert. Aaron didn’t deny to himself, dealing with his feelings for Robert was hard. Ed still had no clue even that he existed, never mind he plagued his thoughts more often than not. Aaron sometimes wondered what Robert was doing, if he was happy. Even on some dark days, he wondered if Robert missed him, missed them. But those thoughts disappeared as quickly as they appeared, he simply didn’t want to think about it any more. He and Robert were done, they were, in Robert’s words… nothing. Aaron hated that he let himself believe Robert could love him, that he had loved him. He knew that now. Aaron was nothing to Robert. He couldn’t even bring himself to hate him, partly feeling like he’d done him a favour.

 

And just two weeks before they stood here, in front of the pub, Ed proposed to him. They were at a small bar down the road from their apartment when Ed turned to Aaron and asked the question.

 

 

_I don't think we should waste any more time, do you?_

_Ed... t-this is... we've only just got back together? D-do you... are you sure?!_

_I'm sure Aaron. I love you. I want to make you happy.._

_.... Then yeah, I'll marry ya._

 

 

Aaron smiled at Ed once more, before picking up his bag.

“Sooner the better I guess.”

 

**

 

Aaron walked into the pub, Ed walking not far behind him. Chas looked up and her eyes widened before she threw her hands up and ran over – as quickly as she could in heels – and around the bar to embrace him.

 

“You’re back!”

“Yeah” he smiled, half hugging her back.

She pulled away and clipped his head with her hand.

“Ow! Mum!” he moaned.

“That’s for leavin’ and not tellin’ us beforehand!" she scolded, her finger pointed at him. "And you’ve still not explained why the hell you ran off without tellin’ us!”

“Does it really matter now?” he asked.

She looked at him and clicked her tongue, hugging him again.

“S’pose not.”

 

She looked up and then unhooked herself from Aaron and put her hands to her hips, looking the other man up and down.

 

“Ed.”

“Alright Chas” he nodded.

She gave him a stern look, still believing Ed had dumped Aaron back the previous year.

“As long as you ain’t messing my lad around, I’m good.”

Ed smiled and looked at Aaron who looked at him then back to his mum.

“Yeah, about that… do you mind if we go in the back? I’ve kinda got somet to tell you.”

 

**

 

Aaron and Ed sat at the table as Paddy entered. Aaron and Paddy embraced while Paddy sat beside Chas on the sofa.

 

"What's this about then lads?" Paddy asked.

 

Aaron looked to Ed and then back at his parents.

“Okay.. so obviously I left for a bit.. and I met up with Ed. I’ve been staying with him for the last month… and, we decided to give it another go.”

 

“We know this." she sighed. "And?"

 

Aaron looked at Ed again, who nodded. Aaron held his hand up lazily.

“Guess there’s also this.”

 

He winced slightly as he watched the realization hit their faces. Chas looked absolutely gobsmacked and Paddy wasn’t far off either. They looked at one another then Chas stood up.

“I’m sorry Ed, could you just give us a minute?”

 

Ed looked at Aaron nervously, before nodding again.

“I’ll just take these up yeah?”

Aaron nodded back and watched as Ed left, before sighing.

“Let me have it then.”

 

“Are you flippin’ crazy?!”

 

Aaron started slightly at Chas’s volume, looking at him in total disbelief.

“You leave, without a word, then suddenly, you’re back a month later with a ring on ya finger?! My Aaron?! What the hell possessed you-“

“-Look, it just felt right okay? We’d... we’d been rebuilding things; it was like it was before. H-he asked me and I said yeah. I mean… is it that big of a deal?!”

 

“Yes Aaron!” Paddy interjected. “Getting flippin’ married _is_ a big deal!”

 

Aaron shook his head and stood up.

“I’m happy alright? I… I want this. Ed loves me!”

“Aaron… all I want is for you to be happy… but this is nuts! Can’t you hold off all that for a few months?!”

Aaron let out a breath and sighed.

“Me and Ed… we’ve never done things slow. It’s no big deal… I know what I want. And so does he. Trust me… I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t sure!”

 

She looked at him for a long moment and sighed.

“Well... if you’re happy, then I’m happy. As long as you’re sure this is what you want.”

“I-It is, he smiled thinly.

 

She smiled again before walking out of the room. Paddy watched her leave then turned back to Aaron.

 

“Now… you’ve told her one story. Now tell me the truth.”

 

Aaron’s furrowed his brow and swallowed.

“W-what are you talking about.”

 

“C’mon Aaron… I know there’s more to this than you’re letting on. And I think we both know what I’m talking about.”

Aaron shook his head and laughed.

“It’s nothing to do with that.”

“Isn’t it?” Paddy accused, standing up. “Is this not just a bit convenient? Your fancy man is getting married, and suddenly you up sticks and leave, only to be doing the same?”

 

“I mean it Paddy.” He warned. “Don’t.”

 

“You told me you loved this man.”

 

Aaron slammed his hands down on the table, startling Paddy. Aaron looked down for a long moment before back up to Paddy.

 

“That’s all in the past. I’ve moved on. And I _am_ happy. So this will be the last time we talk about this, alright?”

 

“Aaron-“

“-Alright?!”

 

Paddy looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

“As long as this is what you want.”

 

“It is.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Current Day**

One breath at a time… in and out… in and out…

Robert shut his eyes and calmed himself before he pushed the door slowly, entering the room.

 

He couldn't stand the happiness; it almost felt like it was eating away at him. Everyone looked so happy; everyone was so joyful, happy for the ‘happy couple’. He almost resented it, that everyone thought Aaron had found the perfect match and could finally stop being alone and miserable, as they saw him.

Apart of him even wished they knew that he’d made Aaron that happy once… at least he thought he did. Maybe he never had at all.

 

“Christ, there you are!”

Chrissie approached him and put her hand to his forehead.

“You’re looking better, you okay now?”

“Yeah” he smiled. “Fine.”

“Alright then, I’ll get you a drink.” She smiled, walking off towards the bar.

"Err, you best get in two more and one for yourself."

 

Moments later, he heard someone clear their throat and he turned. He saw Aaron and then, his eyes hit the other man.

“Robert, this is Ed.”

 

He hadn’t noticed at first, but realization hit him and he frowned, Ed’s expression matching his own.

“Oh look, it’s Mr. Important!” Ed laughed somewhat seriously.

 

Robert’s fists were tight by his sides, his jaw clenched; The man Aaron was going to spend the rest of his life with.. was the douche bag from the café. The man that was taking Aaron away from him.

 

But he hadn’t had he? Robert had lost Aaron all by himself, he wasn’t taken. Robert had thrown Aaron away, like he meant nothing. He had only himself to blame for losing Aaron. But was Aaron ever really his?

Even so, it didn’t stop the resentment and bitterness hit him as he looked at the man.

 

Aaron looked at them confused and Robert just rolled his eyes.

“Seems he’s too important to even talk to me now.” Ed laughed. “S’pose his breath isn’t worth wasting on me.”

Ed’s tone was that of humour but it didn’t stop Aaron placing his hand to Ed’s chest to make him stop, seeing that whatever was going on didn’t exactly make Robert look happy.

Ed’s face dropped and he looked at Aaron, before he cleared his throat and smiled.

“You were probably just having a hard time. You’re Robert right? You’re invested in Aaron’s business?”

 

Robert nodded, before clearing his own throat, finally finding the words.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

Ed nodded and titled his head.

“I guess we should put earlier behind us right?”

Robert almost wanted to laugh and walk away from the man before Chrissie approached, slipping her hand around his waist and smiling as he handed him his drink.

“Hi, I’m Chrissie, Robert’s wife!”

 

Robert looked at her and then at Aaron, not sure what to make of it when Aaron’s expression soured and he shifted uncomfortably. Ed shook her hand and smiled.

“Congratulations on your engagement too! I didn’t even know Aaron was seeing someone!”

 

Aaron looked away and internally scoffed. She obviously doesn’t pay much attention to what's going on around her.

 

“Well it’s not been that long! We dated a while back, but things ended and it was only two months back when he was in France that we met up. Thought I was over him, but I soon realized this guy’s not easy to fall out of love with!”

Robert felt his stomach churn, feeling all too aware of how feelings for Aaron didn’t just vanish.

“We let each other go, but it’s not happening again!” Ed laughed.

 

Chrissie smiled at him, handing the pair of them a drink and then Robert his own. She slipped her arm around his waist and tightened her grip.

“It’s always nice to see when people find their happiness isn’t it? Just like me and Robert!”

 

Robert looked down, almost wanting to laugh at her words. As if he could call this happiness.

 

After a few brief moments, Ed spoke again.

“Well you’re more than welcome to come to the wedding if you want!”

 

Robert looked at her as she smiled and nodded to him. He had accepted Aaron’s request earlier, but honestly he had no intention of going. How could he sit there and watch Aaron get married?

 

“We’d love to! We’ll be there!”

Ed and Chrissie toasted together and took a sip of their drinks. Robert and Aaron looked at each other only for a split second before drinking their own drinks.

 

**

 

The party ended up going on late into the night. Diane and Chas had ended up bending the rules and kept the party going after hours. Most of the punters had gone home, only leaving a group of them left. Chas and Diane behind the bar, Victoria and Adam, Andy and Katie, Aaron and Ed, and then Robert and Chrissie.

 

Robert had wanted to leave a while before, but he hadn’t actually realized how much he’d been drinking. He wasn’t drunk but Chrissie refused to allow him to drive and she wasn’t in any state either. Lawrence had been drinking himself at home, so the only option was to walk or stop at Vic’s for the night. The latter was easier, but it meant having to stop at the pub with the happy couple until Adam and Victoria decided to call it a night, and Chrissie was just as enthusiastic to stay, having somehow found a friend in Ed. As the night went on, Robert’s resentment towards the man only grew, hearing how _perfect_ he was and how _happy_ he made Aaron.

 

Andy and Katie weren’t talking for whatever reason. Victoria and Adam were pretty much gone, which would assure that they’d have to be carried home later. Ed was definitely more drunk than Aaron, having his arm wrapped around Aaron whispering into his ear and constantly touching and kissing him, which only made Robert want to puke. Chrissie was banging on about their holiday and Aaron was actually quite quiet, just sat listening. He was kind of glad everyone had a drink in them because then no one would notice how he was just staring at Aaron, a strong urge to talk to the man building up and sobering him of the alcohol he had consumed. He wanted to say something to him before it was too late and before Aaron made what Robert was sure would be a mistake.

 

But what would he say? Because if he was totally honest, he didn’t want things to change between them. At least not from like they were before. In a perfect world, Robert would have his happy marriage with Chrissie, the big house and the money, and then he’d have Aaron too, tucked away where he could be with him in secret, their own little hideaway where they could be together behind closed doors. He wanted his cake and eat it too. He wanted days where he’d sit with Chrissie for breakfast, slope off for a ‘meeting’ with Aaron, then return home to be with his wife, or overnight trips with Aaron where they could be in each other’s company all night without any interruption or worry. But what could he say? What could he do that would make Aaron feel like it was enough to have that, to have only a part of Robert?

He didn’t know why he couldn’t cope with just Chrissie, he just couldn’t… but that didn’t mean he could just let go of Aaron either. But being just him and Aaron… it could never work. Could it?

 

He sat still, in his spot, pretty much seeing Aaron slip through his fingers, the distance growing between them. It was killing him, the feeling unbearable. The visions of Aaron sleeping next to Ed, in his arms, being held onto tight like Robert had held onto him before, when things were good. Robert just remembered how he never had regrets of being with Aaron, not really – he could lay with Aaron all night, limbs tangled together and not feel a twinge of guilt. Because it felt good didn’t it?

 

And so with no idea of what to do, or say, Robert remained sitting there, not talking, not making a move to try and talk to Aaron, or anything. It wasn't until Robert noticed Ed stroking Aaron's thigh, so… carelessly. He didn't do it like Robert did. Robert knew all the right places to get Aaron to twinge, to lose a breath, to bite his lip. He was watching Aaron's face, trying to see any movement or expression. There was none. Aaron was too busy staring elsewhere. Robert had thought it was possible that Aaron knew he was staring and didn't want to look back at him. Because it'd give him away, it'd show Robert that there was something there, and that _this_ , with Ed, couldn't compare.

 

So Robert stood up, and announced he was going to the toilet, looking squarely at Aaron. Aaron couldn't help but look back, just like everyone. But Robert had given him a look that showed just what he wanted. He wanted Aaron to meet him in there. So Robert sloped off, and went to the toilets.

 

There was no clock, so Robert just counted the seconds. He looked in the mirror; fixed his hair, straightened his clothing. Robert wasn't looking as clean cut and dapper as he was at the beginning of the night. It was almost like Robert had let his composure slip away.

 

And he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

 

And then the door opened, and his breath caught.

 

“I’m tired, and Victoria and Adam are done in, I think we should head back.”

 

Robert just stood staring at his wife.

He looked at her innocent face, looking at him. Why did he have it in him to hurt her? He felt like a monster. Chrissie may have been a pain in his arse, pompous and uppity sometimes, but she was a truly good person. She was a kind person. Robert knew that if Aaron had walked through that door he would’ve tried to stop the wedding; he would’ve attempted to stop Aaron from marrying Ed and get him back in whatever way he could. But the fact Chrissie walked in. It felt like a sign to him. It made him think - this was not right.

 

 

And so, Robert approached his wife, kissed her forehead and spoke.

 

 

"Yeah, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Robert stirred and he raised his head slightly from the pillow, wiping his eyes. He checked the clock and saw it was half 8. He sighed and untangled from his wife, laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling away from her reach.

 

For the past week, since leaving the pub that night, he hadn’t seen Aaron again. He’d actually spent the whole week working at home. He’d turned down any offers of heading to the pub to stay at home, using the excuse that he wanted to make up for the lost time he had while they were away. It wasn’t at all because of who he might bump into, the conversation he might hear, someone talking about a certain something that would be happening later today.

 

He was good at pushing his feelings deep down to the dark parts of his mind and heart. It’s not like he’s not done it before. This was no different, or at least he told himself. He could do this; he could watch Aaron get married. He’d spent the week with his wife, and it was amazing. They were just as a married couple should be. He could focus all his attention to her, just as he should do. Not think about someone else.

 

Chrissie stirred herself and Robert turned his head to face her. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest.

“Morning darling.”

“Morning” he whispered.

She sat up slightly, gathering the bed sheets at her chest and looking at the time.

“Guess we should start getting ready.”

 

Robert looked back up towards the ceiling and sighed.

“Yeah, guess so.”

 

She soon sat up and climbed from the bed, grabbing her nightgown and wrapping it around herself. She leant over to the bed and kissed her husband’s cheek before walking into the bathroom. Robert watched her as she moved, and once she was out of sight, he looked back at the ceiling once more.

 

**

 

“Christ, you’re keen!” Adam laughed as Ed walked into the kitchen, already dressed.

Ed had stopped at the farm for the night so he and Aaron could arrive at the church separately. The wedding wasn’t until 11, but Ed just couldn’t sit around, he wanted to be ready and waiting.

“Wedding’s not for another two hours y’know?”

“I know.” Ed laughed. “Nothin’ wrong with being prepared.”

Adam laughed again before clasping his shoulder.

“Well Vic’s gonna be here in a minute, and then I’ll head over to the pub to see our lad.”

Ed nodded and took a shaky breath.

Adam smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

“Nervous mate?”

Ed nodded and smiled up at him.

“Just want everything to go smoothly.”

 

Adam smiled at him and let go of his shoulder.

 

Adam’s feelings about the wedding were mixed – because the trip to France and reconciliation with Ed was a complete shock to him. He had no idea Aaron even still thought about Ed, never mind wanted to get back with him. He was aware Aaron had had a few one night stands and one that might have been a bit more, but as Aaron never told him about anyone, he just presumed Aaron was fine being single. Returning with Ed hadn’t crossed his mind once, and he was even more than surprised when Aaron showed the ring on his finger. Getting married never seemed like Aaron’s thing for one; and so quickly too; he couldn’t help but feel like Aaron was rushing into this for some reason, a feeling of uneasiness washed over him every time he thought about it. And then there was a niggling feeling - he felt like Aaron's heart wasn't in it. He had seen Aaron every day since he returned with Ed from France, and most of the time Adam couldn't help but feel like Aaron was overcompensating with Ed. Adam and Aaron used to have in-depth conversations about each other’s lives, specifically love lives, but all Aaron had said when anyone had asked him about him and Ed, he just told them he was "happy" and that he loved Ed. Nothing else; yet when Aaron was around Ed, he was all over him. Adam knew Aaron - he felt there was something wrong. But at the same time, Adam liked Ed from what he knew about him, and he knew that he would be a safe option for Aaron. A bit of stability in his life; and plus, he knew what a hot head Aaron was; he knew that if he poked at Aaron about things, he'd only get mad or upset.

 

“Only me!” Victoria shouted as she walked through the door, snapping Adam from his thoughts.

"Just seen Aaron - he's nervous, you can tell. Deep in thought most of the time I saw him!"

Ed smiled nervously, before Adam slapped him gently on the back, kissed his girlfriend and headed off to the pub.

 

**

 

"Fancy a drink love?"

Chas didn’t look away from the mirror as she spoke, holding a hat in either hand placing it gently on her head then switching, trying to find the right hat to go with her red dress.

"Yeah sure" he murmured, playing with his hands.

She looked at him for a long moment and laughed.

"Cheer up lad, it's not like you're getting married today or anything!"

 

He smiled back at her before he looked back at his hands, his smile falling. She looked back at him with a face of concern. She still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right.

But Aaron swore he was happy… and why would he lie? What reason would she have to doubt him? And Ed was a good bloke, a nice bloke. He was just the sort of man Aaron needed in his life. She could talk to Ed, and all she really wanted was someone who would look after her son and have his best interest at heart. After all, that’s all she ever wanted for her son.

She looked back at the mirror and nodded.

“This one.”

 

She smiled back at her son again, but when he looked at her he stood up and bolted from the room.

“Aaron?”

 

Aaron walked into the bar and froze on the spot. He looked around the room, filled with decorations: balloons, banners, confetti, the lot. The place was completely decked out. Yet Aaron didn’t feel happy… he didn’t feel excited.

 

Chas arrived in the room, just quick enough to see a tear fall from Aaron’s face. He noticed her presence and wiped it away quickly, clearing his throat. But she simply titled her head and placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Aaron love?”

 

Adam walked in with Paddy and Diane, who were all laughing and joking as they walked in. They all took a look at Aaron and stopped still.

“Everything alright?” Diane asked suspiciously.

Adam looked at Diane then to Chas and finally Aaron. Chas just looked at them all and then to her son, before clasping his shoulder.

“Head to the church yeah? We’ll be there in a minute. Me and Paddy just need a word with Aaron.”

 

Adam nodded slowly and looked at Aaron again, who was looking down and away from their gaze. He touched Diane’s arm as she walked away, keeping his eyes on Aaron before pushing the door open and leaving. Paddy approached the bar close to Aaron, while Chas moved to stand in front of him.

 

“C’mon, spill.”

 

**

 

“Will you hurry up already? You’ve been dragging your feet around all morning!”

 

Chrissie stood at the car with her arm on the car door. She titled her head as Robert stood slipping on his shoes.

 

He looked into the mirror in the hall and frowned at his reflection. He hated the man he stared at in front of him. The man who wasn’t sure on what to do, how he felt. The last thing he wanted to do right now, was go to a wedding. He heard Chrissie shout him again and he took a deep breath, buttoning his suit jacket before exiting the house with a slam of the door. He smiled thinly at his wife before climbing into the back of the car, Lawrence having taken driver duties for the day. He smiled at her again before deciding to stare straight ahead at the seat in front of him, his smile falling into a frown.

 

All he had to do was sit there and watch.

 

Watch Aaron get married.

 

Watch him promise to be someone else’s forever.

 

 _Shit_.

 

**

 

Victoria checked her watch and sighed, as she stood outside of the church with Katie and Andy.

“I knew an early wedding would end up like this. They’re flippin’ late.”

“Calm down Vic, it’s only five minutes past!” Andy laughed, before looking up to the pub and nodding. “See, Adam and Diane are on their way, Aaron will be two secs I bet.”

 

Victoria shrugged and then her attention was caught by the car driving up the road.

 

The car passed the Woolpack and Robert felt like his eyes were drawn to it, watching it as he passed it in the car. He swallowed and wiped his sweaty palms against his trouser legs, taking a shaky sigh.

 

“Are you okay Robert? You’ve been getting funnier every day!”

Robert looked at her and shook his head.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, concerned. “Because you were shuffling about in bed last night, more than normal!”

“I promise.” He smiled. “I’m great.”

 

She smiled back as the car pulled up outside the church, Robert suddenly feeling the need for fresh air. He climbed out of the car and was met by his brother and sister, along with Katie, and then moments later, Adam and Diane.

 

“Finally! Is he ready yet? Cause I didn’t think Aaron would take all that long to get ready?!” she joked.

 

The mention of his name got the hairs on the back of Robert’s neck stand on end. He tucked his slightly shaky hands in his pockets and looked around.

 

The courtyard was filled with pretty much everyone in the village. Due to Ed’s lack of family, they’d decided to have an open invitation to anyone who knew either of them. Ed’s friends had come from France and some of his old Rugby mates too. Other than that, it was all familiar faces who had known Aaron. The Dingles were all out in full force that was for sure, making up the numbers. Robert overheard Zak speak proudly as he boasted that Aaron was finally happy, which only made Robert scoff internally. Then he heard someone remark how the sun was shining and how it was the perfect day for a wedding.

 

 _But then, it would be wouldn’t it?_ Robert thought.

 

He was too busy looking around and listening to other people that he only caught the end of Adam’s sentence.

“-Something’s up, I can tell. I just dunno what.”

 

Robert focused on Adam as the words filled his ears. Suddenly he felt the need to listen intently.

 

“What you mean? He was fine earlier? I mean he was quiet, but no more than usual.”

“I dunno.” he grimaced. “He’s been funny this past week… when we walked in, Aaron didn’t look too good. Not like a man who was about to be happily married anyway. Chas told us to go while she and Paddy had a word.”

Robert just looked at them with a confused expression.

_Aaron wasn’t happy?_

“Maybe he’s got cold feet.” Katie shrugged.

Andy clicked his tongue at her.

“Katie!”

“What?!” she shouted. “C’mon, he got engaged what? Under two months ago. He’s now gonna get married. I know he knew ‘im before, but they’ve not been together that long! Just seems like they might of rushed into it and now Aaron’s backing out!”

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure!” Diane nodded. “Best not to worry the other groom eh? They’ll be here in a few minutes!”

 

Robert just digested the words that were being spoken. He’d not been able to think straight all morning, and now, knowing that Aaron maybe having doubts, just made him all the more confused. He was sure, when he laid their last night minutes before falling to sleep, that watching Aaron marry someone else was the right thing. For the both of them. But when he’d woken up, a deep pit formed in his stomach and he’s doubted his own decision ever since. Back and forth, back and forth.

 

Part of him wanted to grab Chrissie and go back on honeymoon, but then apart of him wanted to man up, run to Aaron and tell him everything, everything he was feeling – if he could even describe what he felt – and then there was a part of him that wanted just to run away and deal with it all another day. But he didn’t have that luxury.

 

He had to decide. Did he watch this wedding happen? Does he even try to let Aaron know everything, before it was too late and the damage was done?

 

He looked to the pub, mind running a thousand miles an hour.

 

**

 

“I knew something was up. I tried to shut it off, but I knew. You’ve been acting funny all week. So tell me what the hell is going on!”

 

“Nothing!” Aaron shouted. “I-I’m fine!”

 

“How can you stand there and say you’re fine?!” she bellowed, looking at her sons face as he wiped away each tear as it fell. “You’re crying your eyes out! You’re supposed to be happy!”

 

“I AM!” he cried.

 

“You’re not! I mean.. is it Ed? Has he done something?!”

 

“NO!”

He looked at her then put his hands behind his head, shaking it. “No…”

 

“Then what is it son? Please, tell me?” she pleaded.

 

Aaron turned around from their gaze before sniffing, wiping his face.

 

“Go to the church. Let me get cleaned up and I’ll come over.”

“Aaron?!”

“JUST GO! Go on. You too Paddy. I’ll be five minutes.”

 

Paddy and Chas looked at each other before Paddy nodded towards the door, indicating for them to leave. Chas let out a defeated sigh before walking off. Paddy followed before stopping at the door and looking back.

 

“Just do what’s right for yourself Aaron… not anyone else. I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but I know it’s something, and I think we both have a good idea. Just… just break the habit of a lifetime, make the right decision for yourself. Not the one that pleases everyone else… the one that’s right for you.”

 

Aaron looked at him momentarily, before giving him a small nod. Paddy looked at him again, before leaving the room.

 

Aaron waited for the door to close before he fell back to lean against the bar, his hand against his mouth as he gasped with tears.

 

**

 

“You were saying Diane?” Katie smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Diane simply shook her head.

“Everything will be-“

“-Fine yeah, you’ve said that. But we’re still waiting.”

Diane rolled her eyes at her before sitting back in her chair. Victoria smiled sympathetically as Adam approached from the front and sat on the end of the aisle.

“I’m gonna go see what’s up!”

“Best not eh?” Victoria smiled. “I mean, I don’t think _he_ needs more reason to be worried.”

She nodded forward and Adam followed her eyesight, seeing Ed looking somewhat fed up.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.”

 

Robert sat with his hands in his lap, looking forward into the back of the aisle in front of him. Chrissie had her arms folded tapping her foot.

“Well this is a great wedding.” She laughed, looking at Robert. She frowned as she saw his empty expression.

“Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?!” she whispered angrily, before nudging him.

Robert turned and scowled at her.

“What?”

“You.” She stared. “You’re acting weird and I wanna know why.”

“It’s nothing.” He sighed, shaking his head and looking forward again.

She rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh.

“Fine, don’t tell me, it’s not like I’m your wife or anything.”

 

Robert had already stopped listening, just focusing on staying rooted in his chair. He didn’t want to move, because if he moved, he wasn’t sure where he’d move to. Because right now, all he wanted to do was high-tail it out of there.

He looked at the door, then back to the spot, before deciding his next move.

“I’m gonna go get some air alright?”

Chrissie nodded absent-mindedly as Robert left, his focus on getting out of the door. As he hit the air, he took several deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw Chas and Paddy approach, and for some reason, he hid around the corner as they arrived at the door.

 

Chas stood with her hand against her mouth, shaking her head.

“He’s not right Paddy. I can see it, he doesn’t wanna do this.”

“He says he does though Chas.” he shrugged.

“C’mon Paddy!” she moaned. “We both know something is holding him back. Has he just rushed this? Or is something else going on?!”

Paddy looked away sheepishly and Chas narrowed her eyes at him.

“Paddy? do you know something I don’t?!”

Paddy looked at her and shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Aaron said it’s done.”

“What’s done!?” she shouted.

 

Paddy looked away and then back at her.

“Aaron was seeing this bloke… before he left. The thing was, this bloke was getting married.”

 

Robert straightened his back at the mention of this man, fully aware of who he was talking about.

 

“Married?! Aaron was apart of an affair?!”

“Yeah” Paddy sighed.

 

“For Christ sake Paddy, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because!” he shouted. “Aaron had to figure it out for himself. I think he really liked this bloke Chas… he told me he loved him.”

 

Robert swallowed and he looked down at his feet. He had no idea Aaron had spoken about things with someone. He guessed Paddy wasn’t aware of whom, but it made his heart skip a beat that Aaron had confided in him that he loved him… he actually told someone that he loved him…

 

“So what?! What happened?!”

“I dunno… I’m guessing this bloke got married. And-“

“-And ditched Aaron, and now Aaron is getting married too. Oh god Paddy.”

 

“We’ve just gotta let him figure this out. He’ll make the right decision. He can only make this decision himself.”

 

Robert heard her sigh then heard footsteps on gravel which soon disappeared. He looked around the corner and saw Chas and Paddy leave into the church.

 

He stepped out from around the corner and put his hands to his hips, taking a momentary glance at the pub.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was sat at one of the tables in the bar with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a glass in the other. He was staring into nothing as he took large gulps of the fiery liquid, wincing as it hit the back of his throat. He closed his eyes for a long while before letting go of both the glass and bottle, putting them on the table before resting his head in his hands.

 

He knew he had to go to the church, but he couldn’t move. This was the right decision, it had to be. Ed loved him. And he did love Ed. So why couldn’t he just do this? Why couldn’t he just get up and go?

 

“Shouldn’t you be stood at the alter by now? Everyone’s getting impatient.”

 

Aaron's whole body froze, and moments later he dared to look up, quickly to find the body that the voice came from. His eyes hit the man and he just stared at him. Robert looked straight back at him, his hands resting by his sides. Aaron looked back to the bottle and poured himself a generous measure into the glass.

 

Robert walked over and put a hand on Aaron’s arm.

“Don’t think you should do be doing that, do you?”

 

Aaron violently pulled his arm away and took a sip of the liquid again, then placing the glass down. He stared forward and Robert sat against the nearby table.

 

“C’mon Aaron. You need to do this.”

Robert swallowed and took a shaky breath.

“You need to. If he makes you happy, then do it.”

 

Aaron looked at him with a confused expression.

“What are you even doing here?”

 

“I know you Aaron. You’re bricking it, and you’re overthinking all this. You just need to do it. You don’t think you deserve happiness… but you do. You deserve so much Aaron.”

 

Aaron stared at Robert again. He was looking away from Aaron, his eyes somewhat wide and tired. It almost looked like he was nervous.

 

“You deserve the world. So do it.”

 

Aaron scoffed and picked up his glass.

 

“Is this some sort of game? Push me to marry Ed so I never say owt about us yeah? So I keep quiet about the affair?”

 

Robert frowned and looked at him.

“No, I don’t…”

“Don’t what?”

 

Robert looked at him again then away at the floor.

“Just get married Aaron. _Please._ ”

 

Aaron just felt even more confused. He almost sounded like he was begging him to do it.

 

Aaron swallowed and put his hands on the table.

“What does it matter to you? Why do you care whether I do or not?”

“Of course I care!” he spat, almost in disbelief. “I just want you to be happy!”

 

Aaron didn’t understand it. Didn’t understand him. Robert being here, in front of him, it contradicted everything he said. What happened to them being nothing? So why did Robert feel the need to be here, now?

 

Aaron felt the anger build inside him, or maybe it was the alcohol kicking in. Suddenly, he felt like he was about to explode and he needed to let it out. He needed to say something.

“Don’t you _dare_ sit there and tell me you just want me to be happy! Because that’s the _last_ thing you’ve ever wanted!”

“That’s not true.” He shrugged, his voice small. “I never wanted you to get hurt.”

 

Aaron stood up quickly, startling Robert slightly.

“Fuck you! That doesn’t mean shit! You made it crystal clear how you felt, what _this_ , whatever the hell it was between us meant! Nothing! That’s what. So don’t sit there pretending like you’ve suddenly grown a conscience and care _anything_ about me!”

“I care about you alright?! I’ve always cared! Just because I didn’t give you what you wanted right there and then, doesn’t mean I don’t give a fuck! How can you really sit there and think that I didn’t?! That I was that heartless?!”

“You told me I was _nothing_!” he shouted, tears stinging his eyes. “That _WE_ were nothing!”

 

Robert shook his head and looked down. He took a deep breath before looking up, but away from Aaron’s gaze.

“Just get married alright. Go and have a happy life, away from me. Just stop thinking so hard because then you’ll talk yourself out of it. You’ll make a mistake you can’t take back…”

Aaron scoffed.

“Speaking from experience are we?”

“Yeah. I am. Apart from I didn’t think until it was too late and I’d already made the mistake. So yeah, take the advice.”

 

They remained in silence for a long moment, before Aaron nodded.

“Right then, got a wedding to go to and all that.”

He stood up and straightened his suit jacket, wiping his face. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He knew he shouldn’t do, but he turned back.

 

“Goodbye Robert.”

 

 

Robert, facing away from Aaron, shut his eyes tight. He heard the door open and before he could even stop himself, he’d already opened his mouth.

“WAIT!”

 

Aaron froze and he turned around, taking a step back into the room.

“What?”

 

Robert turned slowly and looked at Aaron. He stood up and walked towards him, his breath heavy. He stopped and stared at him before shaking his head.

 

“D-doesn’t matter.”

 

Aaron let out a pained sigh and stepped forward.

 

“No, what is it?!”

“I-I can’t..”

“Can’t what?!”

“I _can’t_ Aaron! Because if I do… I just can’t-“

“If you’ve got something to say then just say it alright?!” he shouted. “Stop… stop being so damn frustrating and just say what you wanna say, for once in your life just say what you wanna say!”

 

“Don’t marry him.”

 

Aaron felt his body tense. Robert’s quiet words hit him, and it was as if Robert had shouted it into his ear. How could he say something so quiet yet it felt like it deafened him?

 

“W-what?”

 

“Don’t alright. Don’t marry him. I don’t want you to.”

 

Aaron turned around and looked up to the ceiling. Robert stared at him then closed his eyes.

 

“And I know; I know I can’t ask you not to do that. But if you want me to say how I really feel…then that’s it. I don’t want you to marry him.”

 

Aaron remained silent for some moments, and Robert turned back around and walked over to the table, picking up the bottle of scotch and taking a generous swig. Once he placed it back down and turned around, Aaron was looking at him.

 

“What do you want then? Because I’m completely lost.”

 

Robert just shrugged and sighed.

 

“I want something that I’ll never be able to have. And I don’t want to have to see you all the time, walking around with him, knowing you’re his, and not mine. That I… that I gave _this_ up. Us. For what I have. B-because it’s not enough alright? You happy now? I’ve fucking admitted that what I have isn’t enough for me!”

 

He sat down defeated in the chair, his head in his hands. Aaron just stood watching him, his own chin trembling.

 

“Y-you said, on your wedding day… you said-“

“-Oh come on Aaron!” he shouted in annoyance. “What the hell did you expect me to say?! You wanted me to out myself and destroy everything I’d built right there and then! You wanted me to give you something I couldn’t give you! I couldn’t be the person you want me to be!”

“I only ever wanted you to be yourself.” He shrugged his voice breaking. “I just wanted you to be honest with everyone… with yourself.”

“I’m not gay Aaron.”

“I never asked for you to be.”

 

They stared at each other for ages, what felt like hours but could‘ve only been seconds, in complete silence.

 

“So I don’t get married… and then what? You said if it was up to you, I wouldn’t marry him. So what would you expect me to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Honestly? In complete honesty? I’d want you to myself. I’d have you and I’d have her too. And you’d be more than happy with that. And she’d be fine too. And I’d have you both and I could stop hurting both of you. Because I don’t want that.”

 

Aaron took a deep breath and sat down at the opposite end of the table. He pulled the bottle close to him and put it to his lips, before placing it back down.

 

“Why isn’t she enough?”

 

Robert looked up with knitted eyebrows.

“What?”

“Why isn’t she enough?” he asked. “If you love her so much… why do you want me too?”

 

Robert opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked back down and pulled the bottle from Aaron’s hand, taking a long drink. He placed it back down and looked up at Aaron again.

 

“I lose everything if I leave her. Everything.”

“So?” Aaron shrugged. “It’s just stuff.”

“I love her Aaron. I really love her.”

“Then why are you here? Why are you doing this to me? Why couldn’t you just let me walk out that door so I could go off and marry Ed without telling me any of this?”

“You asked me to tell you!”

“-After you stopped me from walking out that door, yeah.”

“I don’t know okay? I-I don’t know why I stopped you. I-I just couldn’t handle it… thinking that… feeling like that.”

“Like what?”

 

Robert wiped his face and then looked down at the table where his hands now sat. He closed his eyes and began speaking.

 

“I get it alright? I get why you couldn’t deal with me just going off and marrying Chrissie. I get why you tried to do what you did now… Because I feel it okay?! I-It feels like it’s eating away at me from the inside, like it’s clawing at my chest, like you’re in me and you’re being ripped away. I fucked up and I let you go, because of me… because I was an absolute coward and couldn’t just say how I felt. I had to make myself think… try, to think, that you weren’t what I wanted. I get it. I get what it feels like to love someone and not have them love you back.”

 

Robert didn’t even hear himself say it at first, but once he did, he looked up at Aaron, who was sat staring at him, tears in his eyes, widened and erratic.

“I-I… I love you, Aaron.”

 

The next few moments were a blur. One second he was looking at Aaron, watching the tears fall and the next, he felt the wind leave him as he collided with the wall. He’d regained his senses and all he saw was Aaron’s face near him and his hands in fists holding him against the wall.

“Don’t you _dare_!” he spat. “Don’t you even _dare_ tell me you love me! You don’t get to tell me that! Not after everything! You don’t get to do that to me!”

“What does it matter now?! You’ve moved on haven’t you?!” Robert frowned, his voice almost panicked.

 

Aaron let go of him and took a step back, laughing in disbelief. He put a hand to his forehead as he turned away before turning back.

“A-are you kidding me?! Seriously?! Believe it or not Robert, not everyone can just… switch that off! Not everyone can just stop _loving_ someone so easily! Are you actually standing there and telling me you thought I had just moved on and that was it?! Are you really that much of an idiot?!”

 

Robert frowned and stepped forward.

“You told me you’d moved on! What the hell was I supposed to think?!”

“Well what did you expect?! You’d just come back from a two month honeymoon with your _wife_! You chose her over me and left! You told me we were nothing! Did you expect me to tell you how much it killed me when you told me that everything we had, that we were nothing?! That I was totally fine being left _alone_ , in that barn when you walked away and got married?! That I was dreading, absolutely dreading the thought of being in this village where I’d have to see you with her? Watching you live your happy life without me? Me having to get over losing someone I loved _again_ , putting myself back in that place that I never wanted?! Is that what you expected?!”

 

Robert stood completely dumbstruck. He wanted to fire back words but he couldn’t think straight, never mind do anything else. He scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head.

 

“So what?! Go to France, find an ex and agree to _marry him_?!”

“YES! Because I needed something… I needed something, _anything_ , that could make me happy! That made me feel like I was worth something and I wasn’t alone! Ed did that for me. He loves me. A-and I love him! A-and yeah, I could learn to be _in_ love with him! I could give him everything he could ever want, I could be the man he wants me to be, I could be anything he wanted! B-because then I wouldn’t feel like this any more!”

 

Robert just shook his head, looking at him with pain.

“Do you know how upsetting that sounds?! How twisted?! That you were willing to live a lie and pretend like he was everything you wanted so you weren’t alone even though it isn’t enough?!”

 

“SOUND LIKE ANYONE!”

 

Robert stepped back, the words hitting him like a knife in the chest. He was right. Aaron was right. That was him. He loved Chrissie yes, but she wasn’t enough… he’d admitted as much. And he had become what Chrissie wanted… he’d not always been the man he is now. It was because of her he became who he is. The bravado, the façade.

 

“Hit a nerve have I?!” Aaron spat, turning around and away from him.

 

Robert just swallowed. He didn’t need this… he couldn’t hear this any more. This needed to stop now.

 

“Times ticking Aaron. You’ve got a decision to make.”

 

His voice was but a whisper, defeated and plain. Aaron didn’t turn to face him but Robert saw his head rise. He turned abruptly and walked straight past Robert, towards the door. He left quickly and as he realized Aaron had left, Robert followed.

 

He caught up with Aaron just as he stepped out into the village, pulling him back by his arm.

“What are you gonna do?!”

“What does it look like? I’m gonna get married.”

 

Aaron once again shrugged from his grip, Robert watching as he left. It was literally seconds, but Robert felt like he was in slow motion.

 

_He’s going y’know? That’s it. He steps foot in that church and you’ve lost him forever._

The pit in his stomach felt like it was going to swallow him up, his eyes darting around as if he was looking for something.

 

 

 

Aaron was pulled back again and before he knew it, Robert had dragged him back and pushed him against the wall of the pub.

 

Aaron shook his head in defeat and looked at Robert.

“Just let me go.”

“N-no-“

“-Robert”

“-I can’t.” he moaned, almost pained.

“-One second you’re telling me no, then you’re telling me to go. Which is it?!”

 

Robert could see Aaron was drained. He was too. Neither of them had the energy to fight any more.

“Let me go.” Aaron whimpered. “ _Please_ ”

Robert shut his eyes tight and he heard Aaron begin to cry. He willed himself not to do the same… he didn’t do that, he didn’t cry. But even so, he couldn’t let him go. He couldn’t.

“I… I can’t lose you.” He whispered, his eyes still shut.

 

Robert inched his head closer to Aaron, feeling his breath on his forehead. His hands moved up Aaron, freeing him of his grip but instead sliding up to rest on his neck, cupping his cheeks. He moved his head up and their noses clashed gently, and he could feel Aaron’s breathing stop, holding his breath. He knew because he had too. His eyes were still closed, and he was stuck. He was so close at this point.

 

_If you do this… It’s all over. You’ll be hurting people. You can’t go back. If you do this… you’ve made your choice._

But Robert had stopped listening, his head was beaten and a stronger will had already made the choice for him. His lips were on Aaron’s, gentle and soft. He felt Aaron’s tears on his own skin, His top lip hooked above Aaron’s own and his bottom between it and Aaron’s lower one. And his lips parted only partly before he pushed his lips against Aaron’s again, Aaron reciprocating. Every other sense was turned off, all he could do was feel Aaron. Maybe if he could feel the others, he’d of known what was coming next.

 

“I think we need to talk, don’t you?”

 

Robert pulled away quickly, and both of them turned their heads, their eyes fixed on the man in front of them.

 

 

 _Ed_.


	9. Chapter 9

Ed stormed into the pub, Aaron not far behind and Robert not far behind him. He paced up and down the floor as Robert leant against the bar. Aaron sat down on the table he’d previous sat at and poured a scotch, which Ed took quickly from him, downing it and slamming the glass down before turning to Aaron.

 

 

“Come on then, I’m all ears!”

 

 

Aaron looked up at him and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Robert and then back to Ed again.

 

“Come on Aaron! How long has this been going on then? You and him?”

“I-It’s complicated.”

“It always is with you isn’t it?!”

"Hey! Don't you da-" Robert snapped, stepping forward.

 

"It's fine Robert, let him." Aaron waved, shaking his head slightly.

 

Robert leant back against the bar and folded his arms. They all stood in silence for a few moments until Aaron stood up.

"We kind of started just a casual thing, back in December, it stopped when he got married."

"So what was that out there? Just a goodbye kiss or what?"

 

Aaron looked at Robert, looking for some sort of answer. Ed saw his eyes move to him and broke the gaze by standing in between them.

 

“Don’t look at him! You’ve done this so you tell me!”

“Look mate, I get your mad and that-“

 

Ed span round and scowled at Robert.

"-Shut up _mate_! Why are you even here?! I wanted to talk to Aaron not some closet case!"

 

Robert lunged towards Ed but Aaron quickly jumped between the two men, placing his hands on Robert's chest and just looking at him. Robert knew to back off and began to walk away.

 

Ed laughed and bucked his head at Robert.

"Won't your wife be wondering where you are?!"

 

Robert quickly turned again and began to stalk up to Ed once more, but at Aaron’s glare he stopped and took a deep breath.

 

“Come on then Aaron, explain!”

“Alright!” he shouted. “It started in December before he was married. It was just some casual thing… then he got married, and it ended.”

 

Ed nodded then smirked at Robert.

 

"Let’s guess then. He’s asked you not to get married ‘cause he wants you. But I bet he’s no plans to leave his wife for ya! C’mon Aaron, I thought you were smarter than that! He wanted you until he was married, then he dropped you and now you've found someone else, he wants you back!"

 

Aaron let his head fall, not sure whether that statement was true or not.

 

“That’s not how it is!” Robert snapped.

“Well c’mon then, tell me how it is!”

 

The fire in his stomach suddenly felt like it needed to be released, and the truthful dark words he'd been hiding for so long spilled from his mouth in a loud shout.

 

“I LOVE HIM!”

 

 

Aaron’s head shot to look at Robert, and Ed looked at him surprised. Robert swallowed and took a deep sigh, calming himself.

 

“I love him.”

 

Ed stood still for a few more moments, before he shook his head and scoffed.

“Sure ya do mate. That’s why you’ve got a wife at home. In fact, she’s waiting in that church to watch us get married.”

 

Robert clenched his jaw and Ed looked him up and down.

 

“You don’t love ‘im, you just don’t wanna lose your gay hookup!”

 

“You don’t know a thing!” Robert spat. “Yeah sure, me and Aaron started off as some meaningless affair. But it became more than that, to both of us. I just acted like it wasn’t. I just want what’s best for him. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

 

“So what? You thought you’d wait till our wedding day to share your _unwanted_ opinion?! Like it matters?!”

 

“I don’t want him making a huge mistake marrying _you_! And yeah, I didn’t know what I wanted, but seeing him today… I couldn’t let him do it. I might be a lot of things, and god knows I’ve caused some shit for him, but I _do_ want what’s best for him, and to be fair _mate_ , you ain’t it!”

 

“And what?” Ed laughed. “You are?! Is that it?!”

 

 

Robert remained silent for a few moments, looking at Aaron, who was just staring down at the floor.

 

“No.”

 

 

Aaron looked up with a furrowed brow. Robert smiled faintly at him as he spoke.

 

 

“I’m not, and I never will be. But I can try, once I buck my ideas up and start being honest with myself. Start thinking of others before myself and I’m not pushing everyone away, obsessing over shit that doesn’t really matter, stupid materialistic things. Put my guard down and let people in, let people see how I really am. I can never be what’s best for him, but I can try, that’s all I can do. For as long as he’ll let me.”

 

Aaron smiled faintly at him, wiping his stray tears away. Robert couldn’t help but bite his lip at the smile on his face before Ed laughed.

 

“All talk mate.”

 

Robert narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as Ed approached Aaron.

“How much you betting he’s still stringing you along in a weeks’ time? In a month? In a year? As long as he can ‘ave ya before he gets tired and ditches ya again?”

 

“I won’t!” Robert snapped. “I can’t any more, not to him. He doesn’t deserve that!”

 

Ed shook his head and grabbed Aaron’s chin, pulling his face up.

“You’re a _mug_ if you believe ‘im!”

 

The action caused Robert to lunge forward, pushing Ed away and causing him to hit the table, the bottle that sat on it falling over and the glass flying off and smashing on the floor. But Ed was quick on his feet and got up, just managing to miss a full on blow to the face but still caught on his right cheek, before launching his own fist at Robert. The two boys began to fight and despite his attempts to intervene, Aaron was powerless to stop them.

 

The two boys continued fighting, before the sound of breaking glass caused them to freeze. They both looked up and saw that Aaron had smashed the bottle against the bar top. He moved away and sat down on the back bench, sighing and placing his head in his hands. Robert and Ed got off one another and stood up, both approaching Aaron.

 

“Look, Aaron-“

“-Stop alright?! Just… shut up, the pair of you.”

 

They fell into silence and both watched Aaron.

 

He was so confused, so sick of the fighting and arguing. He couldn’t make sense of anything. This morning, he’d woke thinking the day would be simple. He’d get up; marry Ed and that’d be it. But then he started getting nervous, and the doubts set in. Seeing the pub all decorated just made it all hit him at once what he was doing. Then the next thing he knew, Robert was here, telling him to get married, then stopping him, then letting him go, and then… just a mess. All he could think was that here stood two men, both claiming to love him yet he knew his feelings for the pair of them differed. He loved Ed, of course he did, but was he in love? Could he picture himself living happily ever after – or as happy as it ever was for Aaron – for the rest of his life? Maybe. Ed was security, he was _safe_. And then Robert… he wasn’t. He was complete and utter danger. He was the fire that he’d gotten to close too and got burnt. What if all this talk was cheap? What if it was all but talk? What if Robert couldn’t do this? What if he wasn’t enough for Robert to toss everything he had and could have aside, for him?

 

But he loved Robert. He was _in_ love with Robert. But was that enough? Knowing that nothing could ever be guaranteed; that not even a future for them, was guaranteed?

 

Aaron wiped his face and looked up at them both, both sat against tables looking at him. He looked between them, and stood up, placing his hands on his hips and looking up at the ceiling.

 

He looked back down once more and settled his gaze on Ed.

 

“Is this what you want. Me and you, together forever?”

 

Ed looked up at him, then briefly at Robert before standing up.

 

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

 

Aaron titled his head and shrugged.

“It’s not. Is it? All this… it’s not what you want either?”

Ed looked down before sighing.

 

“Me and you are good together Aaron. Really good… we can still go through with the wedding, we can make this work. Go back to France and start afresh, a new slate.”

 

Aaron swallowed and shook his head. Ed shook his own and took a step forward.

 

“You said to me, in that café, that you didn’t wanna be alone any more. Well you’re _not_ , you’ve got me! You said you were trapped, you aren’t any more!”

 

“But that was never the whole problem for us was it? It wasn’t… we had so many other things going on. I mean… I was still dealing with Jackson, and… you were amazing, you were there for me. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“Well then-“

“-But the reason I left… it wasn’t because I was trapped… i-it was because I wasn’t in love with you. You offered me so much… but I just didn’t feel it. And it’s not fair on either of us, for this to go ahead. B-because I think that whatever you felt for me isn’t there any more… I can tell, it’s not the same. We’re not the same.”

 

Ed looked at him and wiped his face.

“Let’s just get married Aaron, let’s just… we can work this out.”

 

Robert looked at them both, seeing how Aaron was still torn. The thought of Aaron in any way considering this was gnawing at him, not even the thought of Aaron not being his, but Aaron settling.

 

He stood up and walked up to Aaron, placing a hand on his arm.

 

“Look… I can’t promise you that this is gonna be easy… that it’ll even work… but you don’t want this. To marry him… you shouldn’t have to settle for anything less than what you deserve.”

 

He looked at Ed and shrugged.

“I’m sure he’s a great bloke… but he’s not what you want.”

 

Aaron looked at Robert for a long time, then looking to Ed. Robert’s words were all good, but he still wasn’t saying anything Aaron needed to be sure.

 

“So, what are you sayin’?”

 

Robert frowned and let his hand fall.

“What?”

 

“What’s the plan here? You've said all this stuff... but what’s actually gonna happen? What's actually going to happen with us?”

 

Robert shook his head with a furrowed brow.

“I-I don’t know…”

 

Aaron sighed and stepped back.

 

“Well you need to start making decisions… proper decisions that you see through. I need to know, one way or another…. Because I can’t keep doing this Robert, I can’t wait around any more… I can’t.”

 

Robert just stared into Aaron’s eyes, seeing the pain, yet seeing the hope. And he realized one look into those blue eyes and there was only one thing to do.

 

“I-I’ll leave her… I’ll leave Chrissie. Today.”


	10. Chapter 10

Robert couldn’t help but laugh nervously at Aaron’s face. He stood with his mouth open, lost for words.

 

“You’re right, I need to start making permanent decisions… and this is it. I… I’m sure of it.”

 

Aaron composed himself and shrugged.

“What, really?”

 

Robert smiled at him.

“Really.”

 

Aaron bit his lip, Robert doing the same as he realized that Aaron was hiding his smile. He looked down then back up to meet Robert’s gaze, only for it to be broken by the sounds coming from the third man.

 

“I guess your minds made up then.”

 

Aaron looked at him and frowned. He walked closer to Robert and put his hand on his arm.

“Maybe you should… y’know-“

Aaron nodded to the back room and Robert nodded with a sigh.

 

“Best not run off once my backs turned.”

Aaron actually laughed, causing Robert to grin from ear to ear. He passed Ed, who looked away from him as he did, before he slipped into the back room.

 

Aaron watched him leave before turning his attention to Ed.

 

“Look, Ed-“

“-Save yeah Aaron? Please, don’t give me the goodbye speech.”

“Ed-“

 

“I’m not mad… I mean, I am. But I get it. Guess it’s better I know now than later on. And I guess you’re right… it’s not the same as before.”

 

Aaron walked closer to him and put a hand on his arm.

 

“Y’know I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Ed smiled thinly and shrugged.

 

“Have a nice life yeah Aaron? And don’t let him take advantage…”

“He won’t.” he chuckled. “I’ll keep ‘im in line.”

 

Ed dared to laugh himself, patting Aaron’s arm and walking away.

 

Aaron took a look around the room; placing his hands on his hip sand took a deep sigh.

 

 

**

 

“Where the hell are they?!” Adam shouted at Chas, annoyed. But he wasn’t the only one; the whole wedding party was tired and fed up, a quiet hum of conversation going on at the missing grooms.

 

“Ed’s gone to talk to him, they’ll be here soon!”

Adam shook his head at her.

“You could at least try and sound convincing.”

 

She smiled nervously, before her attention diverted to the door, Ed walking through to the front.

 

“Sorry guys… looks like the wedding’s off.”

 

The whole room burst into conversation, Ed shaking his head and signalling those he did know to get up and leave with him. As he began to walk out Adam grabbed his arm.

 

“What? Why is the wedding off?!”

“Because, he made his choice.”

“What? What choice? What’re you on about?” Adam frowned.

 

Chas and Paddy looked at each other before Chas stood up.

“Where is he?”

“At the pub. You best get back. I think there’s something they’ll need to explain.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘they’ll’… who is Aaron with?”

 

 

Ed looked over her shoulder and nodded to Chrissie. 

“You’re probably best taking her with you.”

 

Chas, Paddy and Adam followed his eyeline, fixing on Chrissie. Paddy looked at Chas and she looked at him, realization dawning on them.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

**

 

Aaron slipped into the back room, Robert’s back to him as his hands were in fists on the windowsill, looking out. He cleared his throat to alert him of his presence, which it did as Robert turned and smiled.

 

“So…”

“So?” Robert repeated, a raised eyebrow.

 

“What now?

 

Robert walked over towards Aaron and placed his hands on his arms.

 

“Now… comes the hard part.”

“That wasn’t the hard part?” Aaron laughed.

Robert laughed himself.

“Another round to go I’m afraid.”

 

Aaron looked at him for a long moment.

“This… is what you want isn’t it? I’m serious Robert, you have to be sure.”

“Hey.” He said calmly, putting his hands to cup Aaron’s face. “I’m sure.”

 

Aaron smiled and Robert reciprocated, before letting his hands fall.

 

“Just not totally sure how to do this.”

“Yeah… don’t envy you there, mate.”

“Oi!” he laughed. “Don’t think I’m just your mate any more, do you?”

“What d’you prefer? Boyfriend?” Aaron teased.

 

Robert pursed his lips and nodded.

“Doesn’t sound half bad actually.”

 

Aaron’s gaze softened and he pulled on the lapels of Robert’s suit jacket.

“It’s alright to be nervous y’know… it’s not an easy thing to do, admit you’re… well, into blokes.”

 

“I know.” Robert sighed. “But I guess it’s less scary when I have a reason to be honest... it’s gonna be hard… but I’ve got you, right?”

 

Aaron pulled the lapels of Robert’s jacket a bit harder, pulling their faces closer together.

 

“Yep, looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Robert grinned before placing his lips against Aaron’s, his arms encircling his waist.

 

 

**

 

“I don’t understand, what’s happening?” Chrissie asked, following Chas and Paddy.

 

The pair of them looked at each other nervously. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to work out once Ed had told them to take Chrissie with them. They decided it probably best to bring Victoria, Andy and Diane too.

 

 

“I dunno, but I think it’s best we wait until we get inside.” Chas answered.

 

They all followed her as they reached the door of the Woolpack. They walked inside and saw the broken glass on the floor and the somewhat messy bar area. Figuring where they’d be, Chas led everyone around the bar towards the back room, indicating for Diane to lock up so no one else came in.

 

 

Hearing footsteps, Robert and Aaron parted and looked at each other. Figuring someone was coming to find him; Aaron pushed Robert back and walked over to stand by the window, while Robert rested against the table as the door opened.

 

“Mate? What the hell is happening?! Why has Ed walked off?!”

 

“Just sit down will ya… I’ll explain.”

 

Aaron gave a small smile as people filtered into the room. Robert looked at Aaron when Chrissie walked in.

“What’re you doing here?” he frowned.

“That’s what I want to know!” she frowned back, folding her arms.

 

“Ed told us to bring her, love.” Chas answered, looking at Aaron, then to Robert and back to Aaron. Aaron swallowed, seeing Paddy’s face and then his mother’s indicated to him Paddy had probably blabbed by now and between them worked out what’s going on. Aaron gave Robert a supportive smile which was met with a nervous one back, but also a firm nod.

 

“Come on then you two, why the wedding isn’t going ahead and what’s it gotta do with you.” Victoria nodded to Robert.

 

 

Aaron looked at Robert again and stepped forward.

“Maybe it’s best you do this in private.” he hinted, looking at Chrissie. Robert followed his eye line then looked back.

 

“I'd rather get it over and done with to be honest.”

 

Aaron shrugged in return and took a deep breath.

 

“Right then…erm… right… well…”

“Spit it out lad!” Adam moaned.

 

Aaron shook his head and Robert stepped forward.

 

“Look… now this is gonna be… a shock, and you’re probably gonna have a million things running through your head once I tell you… but please, just _listen_ to what I have to say before you all start, alright?”

 

They all remained silent, looking at him intently. He looked into the air before looking back down at them.

 

“It’s gonna sound bad… but, the reason I’m here, the reason Aaron isn’t getting married…”

 

Aaron looked at Chas and Paddy, Chas shaking her head slowly.

 

“Well... Aaron and I… we’ve… well, we’ve been… _seeing_ , each other.”

 

 

Chas and Paddy sighed while collectively, Adam, Andy, Victoria and Diane looked at him in shock. Chrissie looked between them and laughed.

 

“Alright, haha, very funny.”

 

“You’re _gay?!_ ” Victoria squealed.

 

Robert shook his head in annoyance.

“No alright, I’m… I’m whatever-“

“-I knew he’d been playing away!”

 

All their heads diverted to the door to find Katie standing in the doorway, her arms folded and a huge smile on her face.

“I _knew_ it! I told you all! But none of you believed me!”

 

Robert clenched his jaw while Aaron rolled his eyes.

 

“Gotta be honest though, didn’t expect _Aaron_ would be the other woman!”

 

Chrissie shook her head and laughed nervously again.

“This is a joke, isn’t it? Robert? Tell me you’re lying?”

 

She stood up and walked up towards him. He was looking away from her but then looked up, before finally connecting their eyes. Chrissie took a step back.

“Oh… god…”

 

“I’m sorry okay? I-It never meant to happen, it just _did­_ -“

“Yeah, I heard falling into bed with another man is common nowadays.” Katie smirked. Andy scoffed at her and she frowned.

“Don’t look at me like that Andy! Your brother was playing away _just_ like I said from the start! None of you believed me but I was right!”

 

“Shut up you stupid cow!” Robert spat, his temperament souring.

“Watch it Robert! You are in no position to have a go at her! Do you know what you’ve caused? What could’ve happened to our marriage?! We could have been over before we even began!” he shouted.

“ _Your_ marriage?!” Chrissie shouted. “What about mine!?”

“I’d of done you a favour, having her as a wife!” Robert shouted in retort to Andy.

 

Andy lunged forward but Aaron and Adam stepped in the way. They both lunged for one another before Diane stood up.

“STOP IT! The pair of you!”

 

They all fell into silence; the only thing that could be heard was Chrissie’s faint cries into her hands. Diane looked at her then back to the others.

“I think we best leave them don’t you?”

“NO!” Chrissie shouted, wiping her eyes and standing up. “I need answers!”

 

“Chrissie-“

“-No Diane!” she turned around and looked at Aaron.

“You’re very quiet for a homewrecker aren’t you?! What was it? Couldn’t find anyone of your own kind so you thought you’d try it with a straight man?! All just a little game to you was it?! You sick, perverted little-“

“OI! THAT’S MY SON YOU SILLY COW!” Chas bit back, standing in front of her.

“It’s fine mum, leave her-“

“-It’s not!” Robert shouted, surprising everyone. “Look, if Aaron is guilty of anything, it’s giving into my advances. I came onto him, I pursued him, I wanted him! And he wasn’t the first-“

 

He fell silent, the words he’d just spoken causing him to fall into shock. Chrissie looked at him totally bewildered, while the rest were still in shock. Aaron winced, realizing what Robert had unintentionally done - he hadn’t meant for them to know any more than about him and Aaron, not yet at least. Robert closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

“Look… I think we should go, you need to talk privately.” Diane interrupted; her calm voice a deep contrast to the voices heard before. She looked at Robert with sympathy before nodding for them all to follow.

“Come on, all of you, out!”

 

They all began to filter out of the room, Vic giving Robert a small smile. Chas turned around as she hit the doorway and nodded to Aaron.

“Aaron!” she summoned.

“Mum I-“

“Go…" Robert sighed. "You were right… probably better if we’re alone.”

 

Robert smiled at Aaron and Aaron nodded. He walked over, placing a hand on Robert’s arm and giving him a comforting squeeze. Robert gave him a bigger smile while Chrissie looked away, whimpering. Aaron passed them both before heading to the door, giving Robert a final luck that said ‘good luck’ before shutting the door.

 

The room was empty apart from the pair of them now; once a happy couple. Robert walked over to the chair and motioned downwards.

 

“D-do you wanna sit-“

“-Don’t you dare tell me to sit down! I want answers and I want the truth, NOW!”


	11. Chapter 11

The others walked into the bar and dispersed around the room. Aaron sluggishly walked over to the table, sitting at it. Diane came over with a handful of glasses, putting them down with a bottle in her other hand. She poured generous measures in each glass, before passing one to Aaron, and the others came and took one for themselves.

 

Aaron took it thankfully and downed it, placing the glass down and letting out a long tired breath. He put his head into his hands before looking up, around the room at all the faces staring at him.

 

“It’s been a long day.”

 

“And it’s about to get longer. So I think you better explain, don’t you love?” Chas smiled wryly. 

 

Aaron looked at him mum and nodded, before sitting back in his chair.

 

“It was just a casual thing… I’m not proud of it, I’m not. I don’t even know why… we never meant anyone to get hurt, me or Robert… that’s the honest truth.”

“Yet that’s all you have done!” Andy interjected.

“Let him speak Andy!” Victoria snapped, turning back to him.

“It… it just started off as one off meetings…”

“-Where?!” Chas frowned.

Aaron swallowed.

“The garage, upstairs, at a barn at Butlers, hotels, backs of cars-“

“-Very classy!” Katie smirked. “That hotel, the one me and Chrissie went to, you were there I’m guessing?”

 

Aaron looked at her and nodded.

“Saw you walking in. Robert saw you in the hall, so I-“

“-What? Hid in the back of the closet? Bit ironic isn’t it?!” she laughed.

“No.” he scowled. “He kicked me out.”

 

“How didn’t we find out?” Diane asked, shrugging. “Right under our noses.”

“He’s good at hiding things, me too I guess.” Aaron shrugged back. “Plus, it’s not like any of you would’ve suspected us anyway.”

 

“So why did he get married? Why carry on the lie?!” Victoria asked, tears in her eyes, the days events and new knowledge overwhelming her.

 

“We agreed that it’d end when he got married… he didn’t want to cheat on her once they were… I didn’t want him to though, get married… after he kicked me out of the hotel, I told him I didn’t wanna do it any more. He asked me to meet him the night before his wedding, but I binned him off. He told me that it meant nothing, _we_ , were nothing… so I told Katie I could give her proof he was cheating.”

 

“So what changed?” she asked.

 

“I got involved.” Aaron shrugged. “I shouldn’t have… I was so mad at him, I felt like he’d led me on all this time… I-I wanted to punish him I guess.”

He sat forward and drunk back another glassful, before sitting backwards again.

“He spoke to me, the morning of his wedding… he said about continuing, after he was married. B-But… I couldn’t watch him do it; I didn’t want him to make the mistake… I thought he was just hiding away… so I… we met, and I told him…”

 

He fell silent and closed his eyes.

“I told him I loved him.”

 

There was a faint gasp around the room. Diane, Victoria and Andy looked at Aaron in total shock, hearing the words out loud somehow making this all the more real.

 

Aaron, still with his eyes closed, continued.

 

“But he didn’t wanna hear it… he told me he was getting married anyway. So he left…”

“And then you did too.” Adam expressed sympathetically.

 

Aaron nodded.

“I wanted to just get away… I couldn’t stand the thought of watching them…” he took a pause. “I just wanted to find somewhere where I wasn’t alone… Ed was that. I-I thought that he helped me after Jackson… he could help me again. It all happened so fast, and before I knew it, Ed was saying we shouldn’t be wasting time and just make a commitment, so he asked me to marry him and I said yeah. And I wanted to come back and show you I was happy.”

 

“Did... did you think Robert would come running or something? Get jealous and want you?” Andy asked.

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, it didn’t even cross my mind. As far as I was aware, the affair meant nothing to Robert, he wouldn’t care. I even told him that I wanted us to move on, put it behind us and start again as friends.”

“So what changed?” Victoria asked, coming over and sitting beside him.

“I got cold feet... all I wanted was to be happy… to not be alone. B-but being back here, seeing Robert…”

 

He looked away and then back at Victoria.

 

“And, y’know, Robert decided he just had to stick his nose in” he laughed faintly, looking down and biting his lip.

Vic smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

“You really love him don’t ya?”

 

Aaron turned a subtle shade of red and looked down, before nodding.

“Yeah.”

 

Adam shook his head.

"I knew something was wrong. You were acting shifty as hell with Ed since you came back. I knew it wasn't right."

"Guess I'm not as good at hiding things as I thought" he smiled sadly.

 

Katie stepped forward and leant against the bar in front of Aaron.

“So what? You just threw Ed to the curb? Just like that?” she scowled.

“No.” he frowned. “It wasn’t like that. I loved Ed, I still do! B-but neither of us was doing this for the right reasons. And it wasn’t fair on either of us to go through with this… I-I don’t think I’d of even gone through with the wedding if Robert hadn’t of come and tried to stop me, not in the end.”

 

“Is that what he did?” Victoria frowned. “He stopped you?”

 

“In Robert’s kind of way yeah” he smiled. “At first he came and told me to do it, told me to get married. He thought that’s what I wanted, but that I was just doubting myself… but then when I was ready to go he stopped me, told me he didn’t want me to. We talked… and it became clear he didn’t know what he wanted, so I was going to the church, I was going… then he stopped me again but wouldn’t let go. Ed saw us kissing… we all ended up talking some more and then Robert made his choice, and he told me… that he loved me. Me and Ed realized that neither of us were doing it for the right reasons. I thought Robert was just saying it at first… but he seemed so sure. He told me he’d tell Chrissie today… and then you guys turned up.”

 

They all fell into silence, processing the information. It was hard enough to accept that Aaron had been having an affair with Robert, never mind that Robert had now decided to leave Chrissie for him. But did that mean-

 

“Does he love you?”

Aaron looked up at his mother who was clutched onto the bar.

“Does he really? How can you be sure?”

 

Aaron looked at her for a long moment.

“He’s giving Chrissie up.” He shrugged. “He’s giving it all up… for me. He’s telling everyone who he is… I-It’s the biggest thing he could of done.”

“And he wouldn’t of if it didn’t mean a great deal to him Chas.” Diane smiled.

 

Chas looked away then back to her son.

“I just can’t see you getting hurt again… I-I just can’t trust he won’t hurt you.”

 

“And I can’t either.” Aaron shrugged. “But I wanna try… I’m happy mum, or at least I will be. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. If you don’t trust him, trust me.”

 

She smiled faintly at him and gave him a small nod.

 

**

 

Robert sat silently, watching Chrissie as she began pacing the room. He went to open his mouth to speak but she put her hand up.

“Let me think.”

 

They fell into silence again before Robert huffed a sigh.

“You said you wanted answers and now you don’t want me to talk.”

“When?” she snapped.

 

He looked at her and frowned.

“What?”

 

“You and the local mechanic!” she snapped. “When did it start? You and _him_?!”

Robert looked down at the floor.

“December.”

 

“De-… before our _WEDDING!?_ H-how could you do this to me?!”

“I never wanted to hurt yo-“

“-But that’s exactly what you did!” she screamed.

 

Robert looked up at her and shrugged.

“Look, I do love you, and you’re… amazing, a beautiful woman who deserves so much-“

“-You got that right!” she shouted.

“-And I never intended it to go this far.”

“And how far is that hmm Robert? How far is it?!”

“Well, me leaving-“

“-Do you love him?!”

 

They fell silent, Robert looked at Chrissie. Her eyes were bloodshot and her whole body shaking, he wasn’t sure if it was sadness or rage. He swallowed and took a breath.

“Yeah. I love him.”

 

 

She turned around, placing her hands to her face, shaking furiously.

"This is why you've been acting so strangely this past week.. since we got back. You saw he was getting married and... oh god...."

She was pacing up and down again, muttering something Robert couldn’t understand, before he stood up.

 

“-Don’t you dare come any closer! You hear me?!” she snapped, increasing the distance between them.

 

Robert stepped back and sat back down.

“Are you actually telling me you’re giving _this_ up, me and you, all you have… for him?!”

 

He looked back up to her and nodded.

“Yes.”

 

She sneered at him, turning on her heel, before turning straight back a few moments later, wiping her face.

 

"Were you ever happy with me?! Was I ever everything you ever wanted?"

 

He looked at her, her broken expression. It killed him to see her so upset... but he had to be honest.

 

"I was... for a time. Before we came back... but then, I guess, it's always been there. There's always been something missing..."

 

"And... with him?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

 

He looked at her and sighed.

 

"Everything."

 

 

She shook her head again and swallowed, taking a few moments to catch her breath. She straightened her dress and nodded.

 

“Then that’s it then isn’t it? You’re stuff will be waiting outside for you, although I’d get it quick, I can’t be responsible for the quality of them when I get my hands on them.”

She took a deep breath and continued.

“You’re fired, if you weren’t already aware-“

“-You can’t do that.”

 

She froze and fell silent before tilting her head.

“Excuse me!?”

“You can’t just shut me out of my job. I worked hard to get where I am today, I’m not about to lose it all because you’re feelings are hurt.”

“ _Hurt_?!” she screamed. “I’m _LIVID!_ Y-you cheated on me for months with a _man_! A-and you’re sat here telling me you _love_ him and that you’re leaving me, for him, and now you’re sat here telling me you’re not going to lose _everything_ over this?! What was I?! Was I ever anything but a meal ticket to you?!”

 

“You were so much more Chrissie.” He said calmly. “But at the end of the day, you can’t legally just terminate my contract. I make good money for that business and we both know clients would drop the business in a second flat if they knew I was gone.”

 

She bit her lip in disbelief.

“I just can’t believe you! You make me sick! I never want to see your face again!”

“Yeah, I get you hate me... and yeah, I’ve lost a lot by doing this, but you’re going to have to deal with it. Me and Aaron aren’t going anywhere, we’ve got much more reason to be here than you have. So you’re gonna have to accept that me and Aaron are a thing! And he gives me more than what you could ever offer me!”

 

She was shocked by his stern voice, almost threatening. Was this really the man she married? The man she loved? Who was this person?

 

“You’re not at all the man you pretended to be with me, are you?!” she scoffed.

 

“No… I’m a better man when I’m not being that idiot.”

 

She shook her head and made for the door.

 

“I don’t have to accept any of this. Maybe I’ll get dad and Lucky and we’ll be out of this place for good. Somewhere better than this hell hole of a village!”

 

She walked through the door, Robert following her. She made her way around the bar, startling the rest of them. She walked straight up to Aaron and slapped him across his cheek.

 

“You can have him!” she screamed. She looked between them and huffed a laugh. “You deserve each other.”

 

 

She turned away from him and made for the door. Diane quickly passed her and unlocked the door, before she violently pushed it open and slammed it shut. Diane returned and put an arm around Victoria.

 

 

Aaron held his cheek where Chrissie slapped him and laughed.

“Guess I deserved that.”

“I’d of done more than that” Victoria joked, winking at him.

Robert came over, concern in his eyes and examined Aaron’s cheek.

“You okay?!”

Aaron leant into Robert’s touch, the hand gently stroking the reddened skin. He sighed and looked up at him.

“Yeah, I am now.”

 

Robert smiled, before kissing him gently. Robert began to deepen the kiss when Aaron put his hand on Robert’s wrist, and they heard Adam clear his throat.

Robert smiled nervously and raised his eyebrows.

“Well… this is awkward.” He joked, looking at the room of shocked faces.

 

"So you two... you're gonna give this ago then?" Diane questioned.

Robert looked at Aaron.

 

 

"100%"


End file.
